Boy Like Me
by Indie Sol
Summary: A series of one-shots all about Rogue & Gambit meeting, either for the first time, or the first time in a long time
1. Totally Worth It

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The is intended to be a series of one-shots. Some may end up being two or three in a sequence but *shrugs* I've only got one right now! The only planned pattern in these is they will all be meetings between Rogue & Gambit. Either first meetings or a meeting after several years (think, when they finally meet in 'Wolverine & the X-Men' if you go with the idea that 'Wolverine' is a continuation of 'X-Men Evolution'. But I'm getting ahead of myself.). In this first one, Rogue & Remy have no prior knowledge of eachother.

**DISCLAIMER: X-Men and all characters belong to Marvel. The word "toats" belongs to my little sister and her friends.**

"Hey, Rogue, like, wake up! There's someone you toats have to meet, like, now!"

Rogue groaned but pushed herself up out of her warm bed and nest of coverings. She grabbed the long tee that almost reached her knees and pulled it on over the underwear she'd slept in.

"Whoevah it is bettah be worth it, Kitty." She muttered murderously, her southern accent thickened by sleepiness. Her perky friend giggled and winked at her as she darted off in the direction of the stairs and entrance. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, but followed Kitty down the hall towards the stairs. She meandered down the stairs after Kitty, eyes half closed as she ran her fingers through the thick white streaks in her unruly reddish hair. Suddenly she focused on the group in the room below her. Storm, Scott and Logan were all focused on a tall, lithely muscular male figure that she didn't recognize. Storm and Scott glanced up at Rogue and Kitty in acknowledgment, but Logan ignored her, glaring at the stranger with a stare that was known to terrify the baddest ass, but the man at the receiving end of the glare was unmoved. In fact, he was smiling. He leaned back casually, his hands hidden in the pockets of his dark trench coat, he tossed his long hair out of his face, and smiled more openly when he caught her eye. Rogue's breath caught in her throat and her hand pressed involuntarily to her chest.

"Oh mah gawd." She gasped.

"He's a hottie right?" Kitty whispered into her ear.

Rogue took in his well-defined body obvious under tight clothes, his perfectly formed face covered in stubble, giving him a rakish look, and finally his ruby red eyes before turning to answer Kitty, though she held the strangers gaze and spoke loud enough for him to hear her.

"Totally worth it."

_I hope y'all like this cause I hope to have some more up soon. Y'all come back now ya hear!_


	2. Agent, meet Detective

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This meeting is obviously longer and more involved than the first. It's also AU. In this one, Rogue and some of the X-Men are FBI profilers (yeah I'm addicted to 'Criminal Minds'. My other fic is in that fandom and I'm already mourning the loss of JJ. Just sayin'. Oh not that this team is supposed to mirror their's. Scott is **not **Hotch. Ew. Hotch is way too badass and sexy to be anything like Scott. Sorry, rambling). I felt like this had a lot of potential. Maybe someday I'll go back and expand it. If I do it'll be a separate story (yes I'm plugging for subscriptions here). Down to the details, I'm not gonna bother with the issue of if they're still mutants or not since it's irelevant right now. Hope y'all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: X-Men and all characters belong to Marvel.**

"Rogue."

The sharp voice of the unit chief jerked agent Anna Marie, known as Rogue to her five fellow FBI agents, out of her reverie, turning away from the window of the small, FBI-owned plane, she faced the small group and focused on her supervisor.

"Sorry, Scott. I was...lost in thought."

"This is the closest you've been to your home in...how long?" Hank asked, caringly.

"A long time."

"Do you want to stay behind after the case? You do have quite a lot of vacation days built up and New Orleans isn't far from Jackson." Scott inquired warily.

"No. I'm fine. Why don't we go over the files again?" Rogue said, moving over to sit by Alison Blaire, the only other female on their elite FBI behavioral profiling team.

"Alright well we're landing in New Orleans in about five minutes so I'm going to give everyone their assignments. Alison, I want you to come with me and Hank as we interview the families, we'll cover victimology and you can get started on a press release. We do not need the city panicking. Logan, you cover the morgue. Check out the bodies. See if there's anything that wasn't in the autopsy. Meet us at the second dump site."

"Why not meet at the first?" Logan growled.

"Because that's where we're meeting the NOPD."

"What about me? What am I doing, Scott?"

"Rogue, since you know the culture and are more familiar with the area and people than any of us, I want you to stay with the detective who's working the case. Go through suspect lists with him. Answer tip lines. Have him take you to all the dump sites. Ok?"

Rogue nodded.

"Alright people. Wheels down in ten."

Rogue stepped out of the large, black SUV and stopped to take in a deep breath, her eyes half-closed and a smile ghosted over her face.

"I'm glad you like the humidity, cause this is gonna make my hair the biggest pain." Alison grumped as she moved past her. Rogue laughed.

"It's not the humidity I like so much. It's the smell."

Alison rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Ok girl. You think that."

"I will Dazzle."

"Ooh. You are _not _supposed to call me that anymore."

"Ladies, ladies." Hank, ever the peacemaker, placed a heavy hand on the shoulders of the two completely oppositely beautiful, women. "It's time to smile for the police." Rogue shot Hank a traffic-stopping smile and tossed her brown-&-white hair in fake flirtation.

"Of course." Rogue laughed and then turned toward Scott and Logan to see a man approach them.

"You de profilers? Detective LeBeau." He said. His voice, low and smooth, with more than a hint of local Cajun accent, made Rogue think instantly, _This man knows how to romance a girl._ His looks backed that up. Drowsy eyes that dared you to look away, unprofessionally long hair that begged to be played with, a athletic, fit build, and stubble that Rogue found inexplicably attractive.

"Detective LeBeau. I'm Agent Summers." Scott reached out and shook the detective's hand warmly and began to introduce the team. "This is SSA Logan, SSA Dr. Henry McCoy, our Media Liaison Agent Alison Blaire and SSA Anna Marie." The team all shook hands with the detective, Rogue, the farthest one, was last. She stepped up confidently and took the offered hand. Their eyes met and held a second too long. Rogue jerked away and stepped back. She colored when she noticed that everyone, including Det. LeBeau, was staring at her.

"So um. Yeah Detective why don't you show us the scene?"

"Yeah. This is where the body was found..."

After everyone else had split up to go their seperate ways, Rogue approached Detective LeBeau.

"Agent Summers has me working with you, Detective. Help you with any interviews and with suspect lists, answer tip lines, see the rest of the sites..."

He nodded.

"Alright. But you don' need 't keep callin' me 'Detective'. It's Remy."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well then, Remy, you can call me Rogue, if no one else is around."

He grinned at her.

"I like you, chér."

"Yeah well, let's see how well you like me after you've worked this case with me breathing down your neck."

Remy made a wicked face and it was at that moment Rogue realized, _This man is gonna be trouble._

It took a week to close the case, and in that time Rogue's team noticed her normall non-existent southern accent could be heard in bits, she wore makeup every day, and she made sure Detective LeBeau always went out with them for drinks at the end of the night. An hour before their plane was supposed to leave, Logan knocked on Rogue's hotel room door.

"Hey Logan. What's up?" Rogue smiled at her short, grumpy friend as she leaned against the door.

"Uh...I just noticed that...you and that Cajun seemed to have really hit it off..." Logan paused to watch Rogue stiffen and the smile freeze on her face but then continued. "...and Scott already said it was fine, you have plenty of paid leave time...and...you seem really happy here. Look," He stuck his arm out and pushed past her into her room. Rogue frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation but Logan pressed on. "look, I think you should stay behind. I know your family wasn't the best-hell, who's was?-but I haven't seen you so happy to be alive since we got down here. Partly it's the place, and partly, it's that Cajun boy. So, actually, Scott said you have to stay."

"WHAT!" Rogue exploded. "I don't want to _stay_! I need to do my job! I need to be at my house! I belong with y'all!" Rogue gasped and covered her mouth. Logan smiled wryly at her.

"You just said 'y'all', darling. Looks like the South's gotten under your skin. Or, maybe just a certain Southern Detective has."

"Get out!" Rogue screamed, her calm-&-collected-FBI-agent front completely gone. Logan laughed and pushed back out into the corridor where he left Rogue, slamming her door and fuming.

"Ah! That's mah plane! Dammit!" Rogue threw her go-bag to the ground in a quick fit of rage and spun on her heels when she heard someone approach behind her.

"Need a ride somewhere Miss Anna Rogue Marie?"

"Detective Remy LeBeau. Ah really needed to be on that plane to Quantico!" Rogue exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Then she stopped and cocked her head. "And why the hell are you heah?"

He laughed.

"You really are quite de woman of mystery. Whenever we 'round yo fed friends or interrogatin' someone, actually whenever we with anyone but ourselves, dere ain't a hint of dat sexy 'ssissippi accent. But when yo 'round me...Yo boss man tipped me off. He said dey'd be leaving you behind. Dat you needed some time off and a ride. But where you need a ride to? You really wanna go back t' Quantico? Already? Are you _sure _dat's what you want?" Remy reached out, offered his hand to her.

Rogue stared at it for a long time before giving an answer.

"No. Ah'm not sure. Ah think...Ah think Ah'd lahke to see N'Awlins with a local, and then, maybe, catch a rahde to Mississippi. Who knows afta that. Ah guess Ah'm kinda, open for anything. Just let meh call Agent Summahs and tell him Ah'm stayin' in the South."


End file.
